The Excorsist
by Cookies234
Summary: Percy is adopted by Hades after his mother is killed by Gabe. He is also gifted with powers from Satan and is adopted by him as well. He dislikes Satan and wishes to defeat him, so he becomes an excorsist, however our favorite demigod will also have to deal with being part god as well. When Grover comes to take him to CHB things don't go so well( I suck at summaries) T for now
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or Blue Exorcist

A small boy sat huddled in a corner hugging his knees to his chest. Tears spilled down his face as he watched his mother get slapped around by her husband, Gabe. He watched as she was punched in the face knocking her into the wall. Gabe grinned as he watched blood drip down her forehead. He then turned to look at Percy. The small gazed up at him with sad green eyes. Gabe approached him slowly, but stopped when Sally stood in front of Gabe a determined look on her face.

"You can hit me as much as you want Gabe, but don't you dare touch my son." She then looked at Percy and whispered to him. He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she shook her head sadly. Tears once again built up in his eyes and he stood up and ran out the door. Gabe watched as he ran out the door. He then turned to Sally livid. "As you wish." he said smiling sadistically. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled out a lighter. Her eyes widened.

Percy stood outside wiping the tears from his eyes as the sharp cold win chilled him to the bone. He heard a scream come from inside the building and watched as it slowly went up in flames. He stared horrified as the firefighters arrived on the scene, extinguishing the fire stating that there were no survivors. Percy turned on his heel and ran wanting to get away from it as quick as possible. He ran to who knows where. He himself didn't know where. He just stopped after running for what felt like hours. He then fell to the ground on the wet snow shivering, only in a hoodie. He let all the tears out and cried himself to sleep.

Hades walked through the streets of New York City. He had felt a lot of souls screaming in agony. He wished to check out the site at which it happened. On his way there he felt another soul in pain. He ran down the alleyway from which it came from and found a boy shivering, passed out on the ground. He picked the boy up and teleported back to the underworld. He decided he'd check out the site later.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up in a room with black walls that had lit torches on the sides of it. He looked and saw his clothes had changed from his thin hoodie and jeans to a t shirt and jeans. He didn't feel cold anymore but thinking about the events that transpired earlier made his stomach churn. He stood up and walked around the room.<p>

"I see you are awake", a voice called out. Percy saw a man with pale skin and Indonesian colored eyes. His shirt seemed to be swirling with souls trying to escape from it.

"Now now child, I won't hurt you. My name is Hades. What's yours?"

"Percy."

"Ah well Percy who did that two you?" He asked pointing at the bruise on Percy`s face. Percy touched it gingerly. His eyes darkened at the thought of it. The cup of water on the bedside table broke. "Smelly Gabe. He hurt my mommy and a lot of other people."

Hades eyes darkened as well. "He hit you and your mother?" He said glancing at the broken glass.

Percy nodded. "Now they're both dead."

"Well, Percy I will make sure that he pays for that. Do you know of the Greek gods?" At Percy`s nod he continued. "Well, is Gabe your real father?" Percy shook his head. "Your father is a Greek god and so am I. In fact he is my brother. I am almost a hundred percent sure that you're my nephew. You see that broken glass?" He said pointing at the broken glass. "You did that. You're very powerful as you are the son of Poseidon."

Percy stood there processing the information. "Why didn't he help me and mommy then?"

Hades shook his head sadly. "I don't know. But now that your mother is gone I have decided that I would like to adopt you." It was the truth. The god of the underworld felt for the boy, he really did. He also needed an heir since his curse brother Zeus locked up his other children in that dreadful casino.

Percy ran into Hades arms surprising the god. "Thank you, Dad." Hades put his hand above Percy gifting him with powers over the dead and the earth. Percy`s sea green eyes turned a darker shade of green and a black ring developed around his iris.

One night Percy tossed and turned in his sleep. He found himself surrounded by blue flames. Out of those flames a figure stepped out. He was a middle aged man with pointy ears and a tail.

"Why hello Percy. I have been watching you for some time. It truly is a shame what happened to your mother, but never mind that. My name is Satan and you have my blood running through your veins as your mother was a descendant of mine. However I'd like to increase that amount. I would like to adopt you as my child as well. I shall gift you with my powers. What do you say?"

Percy stared at the man like he was crazy. "I guess so. Do you know my dad?"

Satan smiled. "I do but keep this between us." He walked over to Percy and put his hand on his head. Out of Percy`s stomach a small blade emerged and another from his wrist. One was black with a red hilt with blue blood on it, while the other was blue with a white hilt with the same blood on it. "These are your demon blades. In your dreams I shall train you in using them."

Percy nodded. "Got it father."

* * *

><p>A boy wearing a black and silver hoodie walked down the streets of San Francisco. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stared down at the ground trying to not look suspicious. He peeked at the man in front of him. He was a fugitive who had escaped from the underworld.<p>

He watched the m veer left down an alleyway. He followed him. The man then started running.

'Shit', Percy thought.' He's on to me.'

Percy sprinted after the man catching up to him easily. He saw the man reach underneath his coat and pull out a celestial bronze sword. He brought it up in a downward arc at Percy`s head. He dodged rolling backwards. Percy tugged on the skull necklace around his neck and a Stygian Iron sword appeared in his hand. He slashed at the man who blocked his strike. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward making the man stumble and lose his balance. Percy then stabbed him in the chest sending back to where he belonged, in the fields of punishment.

He heard a noise behind him and turned. He saw two Cyclops and some demons. His father had probably sent them. Percy and him had gotten in an argument when he discovered that he was trying to open the Gehenna gate. They hadn't spoken since. Percy willed his blade to turn into a spear.

He then hurled the spear at the Cyclops and shadow traveled behind the other. Summoning his spear he ran the other one through as well. He then put away his blade and pulled another out of his wrist. "Shibō tōketsu umi ryū. The sea falls silent while death prowls, silence out enemies and devour them." The blue and white blade emerged covered in blue flames. "Diee!" He yelled. He slashed through one demon, while the other retaliated sending a small blast of fire at him. Percy blocked it and dashed at the other cutting it in two. He panted slightly catching his breath, before shadow traveling home.

When he got there he was greeted by his mom with a slap to the face. Well, his adopted mom. When Persephone found out Hades adopted a child she was mad at first but she took a liking to Percy and was his second mother.

Percy held his red cheek and glared at his mom. "Why'd you do that mom?!"

"Perseus," she said in a serious tone. She called him that when he was in trouble. "I saw you use those blue flames. _His_ flames. Satan's! How did you do that?!"

He shifted his feet nervously. He may have been a powerful demigod, but Persephone still scared him. "He gave me these powers and adopted me, but I don't really like him anymore. Especially after I found his plans. In fact, I want nothing to do with him!"

Persephone sighed, still irritated. She put his hand on his shoulder. I'm sorry for getting mad. It's just that a long time ago Hades cheated on me with Satan. I despise Satan and when I saw you use his flames while watching your mission I blew up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He then hugged his mother. After breaking apart Persephone said, "Percy I would like to send you too school. It's a place called True Cross Academy. If you really hate Satan then go there and become an exorcist."

And that is how Percy Jackson ended up going to True Cross Academy.

**Thanks for reading! Click that review button please! This is a request thingy for ShiroHollow96. Well we're pretty much co-authors: P check out his stories! :)**

**Translation for da Japanese: deaths frozen sea dragon unless Google translate lied.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Blue Exorcist

Percy stood in front of True Cross Academy, early one morning. He wore the school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, a necktie, and a black jacket and pants. He stared in amazement at the sheer size of the place. Students conversed with each other in the front and buses pulled up, dropping off more. Percy stood there in shock, unsure of where to go. The place seemed large and he had no idea where he was supposed to be going. Just his luck.

"You lost?"

Percy turned around and saw a girl about a year or two older than him. She had pink hair with blonde highlights in the front and pink eyes. She wore the school uniform for girls, a white shirt with a yellow vest with a necktie, along with a pink skirt and black boots.

"Umm yeah I am. I'm new here, my name is Percy," he said with a smile.

"Shura. You look a little young to be going here. How old are you shrimp?"

He glared at her for the shrimp comment that she just simply waved off. "I'm twelve, how old are you?"

"Just turned fourteen last week. I'm new here to, but I could show you around. Someone gave me the tour last year during an orientation and I know the grounds well"

He adjusted his backpack. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Shura smiled. "Good, now come on." She led him away from the front of the building and showed him the grounds. Percy chatted with her animatedly, pleased at finally having a friend. The Underworld wasn't exactly the happiest place for someone his age. It felt good having somebody to talk to, plus he had found out that he and Shura would share classes, and that was no bad thing. She showed him around the campus, escorting him to their different classes acting as his tour guide. At the end of the afternoon, Percy waved to Shura with a grin before heading to his dorm. As he did the sun's rays shone over something around his neck that caught her eye. It was a golden key that was strung around his neck. She smirked. I guess I'll see you tonight Perce.

Percy entered the classroom at cram school nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from a school for becoming an exorcist. He sat down at the first empty desk that he spotted. He placed his bag down beside him and waited for the teacher. While he did, someone poked him in the shoulder. He turned to face the person and his eyes widened slightly. "Shura?!"

She chuckled. "I see your training to become an exorcist, so what class do you want to be? I'm hoping to one day become a Knight and Doctor."

He placed a finger on his cheek in thought. "I don't know, well I guess I'd want to become a Knight, but I don't know if I'd want to be in any other categories."

Shura nodded. "Well just for the record, your not going to be a better Knight then I am, shrimp."

Percy's eyebrow twitched. "Stop calling me shrimp!"

"Why not?" She said with mock innocence. "You are shorter than me."

He crossed his arms slightly miffed. "But not by that much."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He bristled with anger, "Why you-"

"Please sit down," a voice commanded him. Percy looked up and saw a middle aged man with graying brown hair stand in the front of the class. He wore a long black trench coat with a black shirt underneath it, along with black pants and boots. "I will be your teacher at this exorcist's cram school. My name is Mr. Kagame today I will explain to you the different meister classes and we will see if you have a talent for one if you aren't sure. Or we will see what your preference is."

Small murmurs of excitement arose from members of the class. Mr. Kagame began drawing on the board before shouting, "Listen up! There are five classes are knight, dragoon, aria, doctor and tamer. Knights specialize in hand to hand combat and use swords while fighting, while Dragoons fight using ranged weaponry. Tamers can control and summon demons, though a magic circle must be drawn for them to be summoned. We'll do a test to see whether or not any of you are tamers later." He paused before speaking again. "Many demons have a weakness called a "Fatal Verse". Aria's recite certain scriptures from the Bible to defeat demons. Last but not least are Doctors who can treat injuries that a demon may inflict upon others. Typically, Doctors also have anilities that go into one of the other four fields. Now any questions?"

One boy with a head full of a shock of white hair raised his hand. Mr. Kagame acknowledged him. "And your name is?"

"Kazuma, sir. So I have a question, what class are you in?"

"I hold the titles of Aria and Doctor."

Kazuma put his hand down, satisfied with the answer. Mr. Kagame scanned the room. "Anybody else?"

Percy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to start training?"

"Tonight we will see where your strengths lie, and then we will begin. You'll all have the same general classes together, like demon pharmaceuticals and studies on the different types of demons. But depending on what class you decide to pursue there will be a few side classes where you will receive lessons on that class. Now I have a question for each of you, what titles would you like to pursue? Let's start with the front row and make or way to the back."

A blonde haired girl named Kagura wanted to be a Tamer, a brunette with a scar down the side of his face by the name of Sanji wanted to be a Knight, Kazuma wanted to be a Dragoon and Doctor, Shura a Knight and Doctor, Percy a Knight, a girl named Tsubaki wanted to be a Dragoon, and another boy with a mop of red hair, named Ren, wished to be an Aria.

Mr. Kagame clapped his hands together. "Okay then people! Tomorrow we are going to start with the different types of demons and we'll begin hand to hand combat training. Class is dismissed! "Percy exited the room buzzing with excitement.

**A/N: **While Percy at times can be really serious, he's only twelve and still has some innocence left, not much but some. But he may get a little darker as the story progresses.


End file.
